I Thought You Hated Me
by Afro.Bed.Head
Summary: Toru's got it all, the fame, fortune, and fans. But all he wants is Mimi...who he thinks is with Shobu...fairly short story, please read! XX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just a fairly short story about Mimi and Toru. Should only be 8 or so chapters about this side. If you have any advice, I'd love to hear it. Your message or comment will go towards the Rory Thinks She Has A Life fund. Feel free to donate haha xx love ya**

* * *

_Chapter One: Toru's POV_

It's a wonder that no one notices me as I watch her from the doorway, chatting away with her friends. Mimi's so perfect, with her legs that go for miles, her body with curves in all the right places, her tight pink dress hugging them nicely, and her pale, silky skin, while her long black hair hangs down in loose curls that frame her beautiful face.

I turn around and begin walking away. Mimi would_ never _go out with me even if someone payed her. In fact, she resented me, because of her boyfriend, Shobu. They'd probably done _it _so many times…just the thought of them together hurt me to think about. Shobu was probably the most hated guy on the tournament circuit, mostly because he was fairly new to it and had already beaten several of the seasoned duelists. I know I'll have to play him at some point during today's competition, and I know there's a good chance he'll beat me, too. That's what scares me most: losing to him. If he wins, he'll get everything I've got; the money, the fame, the fangirls…not that he really needs any whores trying to seduce him when he's got Mimi, the one fangirl I can't have.

Speaking of the tournament, I glance down at my watch – I still have a half hour until the semi-finals begin. I continue strolling back to my assigned dressing room, taking my sweet old time. Although my best friend, Jake, is waiting there for me, ready to help me get in the duelling "zone", I don't particularly want to go back and have to deal with my other two 'friends' and three sluts who just wanted to get into my pants.

"Hey man, you ready?" Jake asks as I walk in a few minutes later, looking up from his conversation with one of the sluts, his expression silently thanking me for my timing. I shrug nonchalantly in response. "Oh my god, yeah! You're totally gonna win, Toru!" the slut squeals, clasping her hands together for extra effect and grinning. "Do you want a soda?" another one says. Before I can reply, she's already popped open and pressed the ice-cold can into my hand. "They're really nice!" She adds, beaming. "Thanks," I mumble, handing it to one of my 'friends' before I sit down at the small table. I take out my deck and begin to shuffle through the cards. "Hey, guys, we should go get our seats now before some dickhead takes 'em," Jake suggests, opening the door and ushering my entourage out. "Toru's gotta get in the zone if he's gonna win." One of the other guys says. For a moment, I think he gets it, and he's trying to get rid of the four other idiots, but then I realise that he just wants to hang out with the sluts. They all file out, and I nod my thanks to Jake as he shuts the door behind himself. It's ironic that I hate having so many fake people surrounding me all the time, but I'd still kill the bastard who'd try and steal them from me, I think, finding myself growing more determined to crush Shobu today.

"Duelists, please note: This is your 15 minute call." Says the voice over the loudspeaker.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Mimi's Pov_

"Well, we'll leave you to it, Shobu." Says Rekuta, finally looking up from his gadgets. "Yeah! Good luck today!" Syuki adds, giving her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks guys!" Shobu grins, "I'm gonna win this!"

He punches the air, causing Syuki to roll her eyes. She hates it when he gets cocky, but although she'd never admit it, Rekuta and I knew she still found it adorable. "Come on, let's leave these two to get it on in private," I joke, winking at Rekuta, already making my way to the door as my short friend sprints after me, giggling like a toddler. "Shut up!" Syuki groans, but she's too late – we're already gone.

"SHIT!" I exclaim, "I totally forgot!" I say as soon as we're around the corner. "Go get our seats, Syuki'll be there soon, and I'll be back a bit later." I shout at Rekuta, running down the hallway in the opposite direction before he can stop me.

I slow down my pace once I'm confident that Rekuta isn't gonna follow me, and I keep going until I reach one of the dressing rooms reserved for the temple. Inside, I quickly change into the robes I'm supposed to wear to protect my identity from the dualists when I run errands for the temple. I feel so horribly guilty for lying to them, but there's not much I can do about it.

It was only a short walk to Toru's dressing room from there. I felt myself blush as I noticed his entourage leaving. The three girls looked like they were trying to expose as much flesh as possible. Well….I don't know. Who am I to tell Toru who to hang out with? There were plenty more like those three, throwing themselves at him. If I had my way, he'd never look at any girls, besides me..

I felt my heart race as I swing the door open – you didn't have to knock on a dualist's door if you were from the temple. Unfortunately, his days of falling off his chair when I surprised him were behind him, and he didn't look up from his cards. I used to love it when he did that – his sexy, mysterious aura momentarily shattered. I let myself stare at him for a moment. He had the perfect amount of muscle; not a weakling, but not someone you'd go around looking for a fight with…and his shaggy green hair…I had dreams about running my hands through it while making out with him. Jesus Christ, I'm creepy.

"Toru," I say, disguising my voice and stepping forwards so that the door can close behind me. "The Master wanted me to give you these cards." I continue, holding the envelope out to him. "These are extremely powerful creatures from the nature civilisation. The Master trusts you will find them useful." I continue. Toru stands, turns, and takes them from me.

"Thanks."

"It's not me you should thank."

"Whatever."

I turn to leave, as I have other dualists to talk to.

"Wait," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Toru's POV_

"Why did the Master want me to have these cards?" I ask, trying to find the messanger's face underneath her Temple-issued cloak. "How should I know?" she shrugs before leaving.

I hastily rip open the envelope, and I end up fairly disappointed. These new cards will take off some of the pressure, but they're not really going to make much of a difference otherwise. I sigh and add them to my deck.

"_5 Minute Call for all Dualists – please make your way to the arena." _The loudspeaker orders. I turn and quickly check myself out in the mirror. It's not that I really care about how I look, I just don't want to go out with food around my mouth or a prominent pimple or something embarrassing like that. Deciding that I'm in the clear, I pick up my deck and leave the dressing room.

The dualists in the semi-finals all have to wait in this little green room until they call us out into the arena to make our entrance. I walk in, and the first thing I notice is the death-stares everyone's giving Shobu, who's acting oblivious, sitting on the couch shuffling through his deck with his feet up on the coffee table, whistling. I will say, points to him for not giving them the time of day – Jamira looks like he's ready to rip his head off.

Too many horror movies, Toru…I tell myself.

In the corner, a tiny flat screen TV shows the arena, but we can hear the roar of the crowd perfectly from here. I wouldn't be surprised if someone went home deaf.

"Haha, Thanks everyone for coming down here today to witness the 42nd Annual Duel Masters Lucker Memorial Tournament!" one of the commentators announces, and somehow, the audience grows louder. "I'm Dan, and here's my sidekick, Steve!" He adds. "Hi, fans!" Steve the commentator chimes in. "It certainly is awesome being here today, but let's not waste time and let's get these semi-finals underway!"

"Indeed, Dan. Our first duelist is known throughout his native country, Sweeden, for his incredible voice, but has been dualing since his childhood. Please welcome…ERIC!"

A guy, about my age, with chiselled features and dark hair, is guided through the door by a middle aged blonde, who's a bit….above the healthy BMI…Suddenly, a chorus of girls starts screaming and yelling things in some other language, probably Swedish.

"Wow! He's not going home empty handed tonight, is he Dan, if you know what I mean!" The audience start laughing at his joke, and the TV camera zooms in a bit on him winking at a girl, who then looks like she's about to faint. "I think I do, Steve! Ha ha! Our second semi-finalist has an out there sense of fashion and is the only female in the semi-finals. Let's hear it for…JACINTA!"

Jesus Christ, I almost jump when I see her leave the green room. She looks like she just came from a Tim Burton movie or something…God knows how she can move in that giant pink skirt, let alone how she can breathe in her equally colourful corset. She reminds me of some kind of walking cupcake…

"She certainly looks like a force to be reckoned with!" one of the announcers says, proving that he definitely doesn't have a girlfriend. "Our next duelist has some balls! Yes, with bucket loads of confidence, it's…JAMIRA!"

"Yeah, who'd have thought a ginger could be so fearsome?"

"Ha ha, indeed! Today's fourth semi-finalist spends almost every waking minute practising and thinking up strategies. Put your hands together for…KEVIN!"

"Now _that's _dedication, and you can see it's really payed off! Our next dualist is the 'bad boy' type, and I know he's got some fans out there today! Yes, Ladies and gentlemen, it's the brilliant, sexy and talented…TORU!"

As I walk along the bright blue carpet to the centre of the arena, where the other dualists are waiting, I assume my standard strut; eyes forward, head high, shoulders back, no smiles and no waving.

"What a guy!" the other commentator says as I reach the others. "Our last semi-finalist today is new to the tournament scene, but has impressed everyone with his skills. Give it up for….SHOBU!"

Any momentary respect I had for the bastard is gone. I hate the way he struts down the aisle as if he owns the place, laughing and waving, but it's when he blows a kiss to Mimi that I crack it inside. She turns and starts hugging her friend, whats-her-face, and they both cheer louder. I begin grinding my teeth, glaring at Shobu from underneath my fringe, which has thankfully covered up most of my face so the camera can't see it.

"Okay, ladies and gents, our first match today will be Jacinta versus Kevin! The winner will go on to verse Eric and we'll go from there. Could the dualists who are not going into the first match up please leave the arena until it's your turn to duel."


End file.
